


Placebo Effect

by Riza0808



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riza0808/pseuds/Riza0808
Summary: 崔胜澈摸上尹净汉床的一系列动作完成的行云流水，连裹住被子顺便把对方往里面拱一拱这件事都没花上五秒钟。
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 12





	Placebo Effect

Placebo Effect

崔胜澈摸上尹净汉床的一系列动作完成的行云流水，连裹住被子顺便把对方往里面拱一拱这件事都没花上五秒钟。

尹净汉眼睛都没睁开，迷迷糊糊地往他这边靠了一点。

“净汉啊，我做了一个很可怕的梦。”被被子包围会有安全感一点，他把自己整个蒙起来，贴在尹净汉的胸口讲话。

他的声音因为刚醒的原因听起来黏答答的，有一小撮头发勾在尹净汉的下巴上，有点痒，尹净汉努力拾起精神开口，出来的声音比崔胜澈还哑：“嗯，梦见了什么？”

“梦见在一片草坪上，巨大的割草机直直地向我开过来。”透过被子的声音闷闷的，崔胜澈还伸手环住他的腰，试图埋胸埋得更深些，“声音很响，刚被割掉的草汁的味道又腥又窒息，我试图屏住呼吸，想要大声呼救，但身边没有一个人，还站在原地动也动不了……”

“我们胜澈哩很害怕吧？”尹净汉的语气听上去像是在哄孩子，又软又甜，他自己都不懂为什么要这样。这个时间他头脑也没比崔胜澈清醒多少，不然他怎么会叫崔胜澈这么肉麻的称呼。

“那再抱一会儿。”

那就再抱一会儿。

胸口的人头发软软，呼出的气全都聚在尹净汉胸口上，暖烘烘一小片，两个人却都闭着眼睛，处在清醒与不清醒的边缘，好像再开口就会打碎这片寂静。

练习生的时候似乎也常有这种事情。

尹净汉手机设定的闹钟比崔胜澈的早十五分钟，响起来的时候房间里大家表情都掺杂着不耐烦。每次崔胜澈都让尹净汉先起床叫孩子们起床，自己再赖床十五分钟。

十五分钟后真来叫他的时候，他也起的不干脆，必须要死缠烂打地催才行。好几次崔胜澈明明都举着双手投降了，等尹净汉一转身就找准机会又倒下去。

尹净汉气的要抢他被子，却又抵不过他的力气，结果连人带被子都被拉到怀里固定住。

“再睡一会儿嘛。”

有的时候尹净汉真搞不懂崔胜澈个大男人怎么这么爱撒娇，还正对着自己脖子讲话。被气息喷着，他有点想缩起来，可是一动又被身后的人搂的更紧些。

反正他是敌不过崔胜澈的力气的，干脆自暴自弃睁着眼睛想些有的没的。

刚从厨房出来，身上有股油烟气，头发昨天也没洗，崔胜澈居然都不介意。

今天该洗衣服了，不知道消毒剂还够不够，冰箱有些食材要到期了，可能得快点让孩子们吃掉。昨天练的舞还只正式连过一遍，待会儿得早点到练习室。

这么想着的时候崔胜澈还在他背后均匀的呼吸着，要等全圆佑起来了才能合力把崔胜澈强制叫醒了……

闹钟再响起来的时候两个人都不愿意起床，伸手关闹钟还差点把手机砸到崔胜澈头上，尹净汉吓了一跳倒是彻底醒了，依旧迷迷糊糊的人还不知道这场小意外，沉在被子里磨磨蹭蹭完全没有要起床的意思。

都是二十五岁的人了，对于起床的厌恶似乎比起十代来说有增无减，更别说是做过噩梦以后，简直粘人程度倍增，可能整个上午都不会想离开床只想和自己腻着了。

“待会儿怎么跟他们解释你跑到我房间来这件事？”清醒的尹净汉终于开始正常思考，“就跟孩子们说，我们队长大人呢，晚上做了噩梦太害怕了，来找我撒娇了？”

“呀，尹净汉！”崔胜澈终于肯探个头出来，头发乱的很，偏偏嘟着嘴有点生气的样子，看上去攻击力为负数，“不许讲！”

“可是我不会撒谎的呀。”逗崔胜澈果然是世界上最有趣的事情了。

“你自己听听自己讲了什么吧，认识你的人都不会信的！”崔胜澈怎么讲这种话眼睛也水汪汪的，没睡醒的人就是很好拿捏。

尹净汉试着揉了揉他的头发，被对方回了一个莫名其妙的眼神：“尹净汉，你干嘛……”

“高度很合适嘛。”崔胜澈的头就在自己胸口，揉起来是真的顺手。

他还故意把脚抵在崔胜澈背上露出来的肉上，又换得一声惊呼：“好冷！”

“高度很合适嘛。”尹净汉还是这么说，假装没有意识到崔胜澈放弃了挣扎，在帮他暖脚。

**Author's Note:**

> 想看软绵绵的抱在一起打滚赖床的我CP  
> 应该算是典型的Fluff吧（如果我对Fluff的定义没有错的话）  
> 我CP世界第一可爱TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
> 以及我永远喜欢AO3的排版（又被LFT气到）


End file.
